


Attraction in the Skies

by Castiella87



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and gruelling, not to mention boring insurance conference business trip in Rome, OC and Leverage relieve their tension halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. Could this be the start of something special? Explicit content, be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were flying back from Rome and were halfway across the Atlantic Ocean after attending an insurance business conference and I just couldn't take my eyes off him. I was discreet about it, well, if checking him out as he walks down the aisle to the toilet is discreet.

He was dressed all in black with a grey tie. We hadn't had time to change into casual clothes as we had to catch our flight straight after the last meeting. His suit just made him all that more tempting. I was wearing a smart office trendy grey dress and high heels. I pretended to read a book when he came back and shuffled back into his seat next to me. I was in the window seat, he was in the middle seat and some random guy who had also been at our conference but worked for a different insurance company was in the aisle seat, snoring his brains out. His name was Derek. Sterling nudged him over from leaning on him whilst he was sleeping. "I told him to lay off in the airport bar, but did he listen?" He laughed, "He'll be out for the count until we get back to Boston. He won't see anything that we get up to."

"And what were you expecting, Mr Sterling?" I pretended not to be interested, I knew he liked a bit of a chase to get what he wanted, I got out the meeting schedule from the business conference, "I can't see any kind of after work activities on this schedule," I flirted.

"I'll coach you in the skills you need to know," He winked and threw that irrestable smile at me that made me get butterflies in my stomach. He turned to face me and his handsome hazel eyes made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. He leaned in for a kiss and I kissed him back, I felt like I was in heaven and when our lips parted, I felt again all the longing that had built up for all the months I had been working at IYS and first saw him. I had always assumed he was married, a man of his age and his career, until I noticed no wedding ring. Perhaps he never found the right woman or was divorced?

"A man like you...howcome you never got married?" I quietly asked him.

"I've always been too busy with my work to see people. Never saw anyone I fancied, until now." He answered back quietly.

Derek was still snoring like a foghorn.

Sterling was THE definition of temptation. I was single myself, but I did like to play hard to get and this would be no exception.

"I have something to tell you," I said and leaned over to speak into his ear.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I whispered and he smirked.

"Well, from the way you kissed me, I'd say you were VERY interested, darlin', and I take you for a woman who wouldn't kiss the first guy who asked," Sterling replied.

"I don't get why the company couldn't have paid for us to go in business class..." I changed the subject on purpose.

"Because they're cheap. Just like Derek's employer..." Sterling laughed.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" I had hardly noticed that the drinks trolley was there already.

"Just a bottled water for me, please," I asked the stewardess.

"Same for me, could I have a blanket please? I'm rather cold," We got our drinks and Sterling got his blanket.

"You can't be that cold, what do you need that for?" I asked. He put it over his lap and waited for the stewardess to leave. We were on a night flight and most of the other passengers were asleep. We were near to the back of the plane with an empty row behind us.

"So, that conference was boring wasn't it?" Sterling laughed, clearly looking for something to talk about to get his mind off things.

I felt a little tired and Sterling noticed this, "I can wake you up, darlin'." He flirted. He took my hand, kissed it, and then guided it underneath the blanket. Now I knew why he'd needed the blanket, I felt his hardness. I usually dated someone first before getting involved with them, but there was just something about Sterling that made me just want to rip his clothes off - of course, I'd never admit that to him. Even though I was 20 years younger than him, he didn't seem to mind, and I think he could sense the attraction in my eyes at the conference. I had found myself looking at him for far too long. I didn't usually fancy guys that much older than me either. He had special sexiness powers.

I caressed him underneath the blanket, "I don't want to do this in front of Derek."

"Derek's asleep?"

"Derek might wake up..."

"The row behind us is free,"

"Oh and have the whole plane notice? I'm going into the bathroom, meet me in there in 5 minutes. 90% of the plane is asleep, they won't see us." I winked and got up, shuffling past Derek.

Sterling got his briefcase from underneath the seat in front of him, I was puzzled as to what he was doing but I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, deliberately leaving it unlocked.

Sterling met me in there 5 minutes later, "So, what were you doing with your briefcase? Did you have some protection in there?" I smiled at him sexily, having slid my high heels off and placed them on the sink counter as there wasn't much room. It was up close and personal in here and that's what I had planned.

"I wrote 'Out of Order' on the toilet door and stuck it on there with some duct tape. No one will disturb us now, there's another toilet at the front of the plane and they'll all use that. The stewardesses are on a break so they won't notice either, we'll have to be quick, love," Sterling explained and grinned.

"You carry duct tape in your briefcase? What the hell for?" I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Oh I would, come here sexy," I pulled him by his tie over to me and took it off him. He slid his hand up my thigh and pulled my tights down. I ruffled up his hair and felt that sexy stubble with my hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing these, sweetheart," He tempted me so much.

"Then I guess you won't be needing this either," I slid my hand behind his ear, down his neck and to the buttons on his black shirt. I slowly unbuttoned the shirt to tease him.

He smiled excitedly and put his right hand on my right hip, then slid his left hand up my left thigh and slid it against my panties underneath. "Darlin', you're as happy to see me as I am to see you right now," He felt my wetness and I noticed his boner almost trying to break free from his trousers, so that's what he was trying to hide earlier.

"Happy to see you? I'm thrilled to see you, Jim,"

"Oh, first name terms is it now?" He mock nodded.

"Well, I would think so now wouldn't you?" I giggled. He slid the shoulders of my dress down and reached around, unzipping it, then lowering my office style dress down until it reached the floor and I stepped out of it, revealing my lacy, sexy underwear.

"Ooh, planning this encounter were we?" Sterling's tongue was nearly hanging out of his mouth.

"One must always look their best." I answered, "Your turn. The stewardesses will be off their break soon.

"In a rush too, I like your style." He undid his belt, took his trousers off and kicked his shoes off, quickly taking his socks off with them too. He had white briefs on which were begging to be taken off. He lost control of himself and unhooked my bar, discarding it in the sink of the bathroom (which luckily was empty) and roughly taking my panties off, putting them in the same sink after I'd stepped out of them.

"You're a naughty boy, Jim, you seem to have practice in this area."

"Not for a long time, too long."

"Let me take all the stress away from those long hours in the office," I winked and knelt on the floor, Sterling leaning against the door, I took his briefs down and he stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor, he was well endowed and I don't mean he had a huge savings account. I fondled him and stared deep into his eyes before taking him into my mouth, slowly at first, teasing him. I could tell it had been a while for him as a moan left his mouth and he tried not to shout, only mumbling, "Mmm, yes..." We didn't have much time so I opened my mouth wider and took more of his cock into my mouth, licking the underneath of it as I did. I felt his balls as I did this, tickling them, teasing him, whilst I gave him head and he looked like he was about to cum there and then, screwing his eyes up and moaning. "Switch places, now!" He commanded and I took him out of my jaw and got up, and took his place at the door. He kissed me passionately and pushed his body against mine as a I faced him. He got to his knees and went down on me, causing me to almost blow our cover with a shout of pleasure, his tongue teasing my clit and around my opening, I wondered if I'd be able to stand for much longer.

"Turn around," He whispered in my ear and I did so, wondering what he was going to get up to next. I supported myself with both my hands out against the door as I felt my legs weaken. He licked two of his fingers and inserted them inside me and curled them up, hitting my G-spot. With his other hand he played with my clit again and for a moment I completely forgot where I was, "Mmmm Mr Sterling, I want you inside me so badly!" I almost shouted until he said, "Shhh, I don't intend on us getting disturbed for this next part," He winked and quickly took out a condom from his trouser pocket on the floor, opened and discarded the packet in the bathroom bin, put it on and took me from behind, hitting all my pleasure points and really going at it, rapidly, he held onto my breasts and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. It had been a while for me and I didn't care he was being rough, he knew I wanted it, I knew I was going to be sore in the morning that's for sure. James Sterling was certainly a beast when it came to sex, I discovered in that moment, I wondered why no woman had made him hers yet, or why anyone would leave him, well, actually, no, that was the last thing on my mind.

"Fuck me, Sterling, mmmm god you're so sexy!" I moaned and gasped in ecstasy.

His moans of pleasure set me over the edge and every thrust he made into me made my muscles spasm until I could take no more, he was taking me to higher levels of pleasure than I'd ever known. He kept on slamming me and pounding into me against the airplane toilet door.

I lost control of myself and inhuman sounds were coming out of my mouth, I gritted my teeth and screwed up my eyes as I knew I was nearly at my climax. He felt so good inside me. I wished we'd done this sooner. My apartment in Boston would have been comfier but I loved the risk of getting caught.

"Oh god, yes, cum with me darlin'!" Sterling moaned and he came inside me. Good job we had protection. A few moments later I went over my own edge, enjoying the feeling, and it was even better because he was so sexy and handsome. I'd been having daydreams about doing this with him for a while.

He turned me around and snuggled against me for a moment, not saying anything but us both enjoying the warmth of the afterglow after sex. I felt a longing to be with him again after this, this wasn't just a casual encounter. He discretely discarded the protection and then he kissed me and after a few minutes we both put our underwear and clothes back on and grinned at each other, laughing. He opened the door, left first and removed the sign from the door before anyone got suspicious. I left a few minutes later. Sterling was sitting in the middle seat like nothing had happened, but shot a 'very pleased with himself' look at me. He still had ruffled up hair and I laughed, but it just looked to anyone else like he had been sleeping and messed up his hair that way. My face was flushed and I pushed past Sterling roughly on purpose and sat in the window seat. Derek was still fast asleep, out for the count.

We smiled at each other and soon we both fell asleep. I hoped this would be the start of something special with him and I. We both had needed that, and it was good to finally be starting to fall in love with someone again. I hoped he felt the same.

To be continued...


	2. Alone at the office

It was Friday afternoon and as soon as my computer clock showed 5pm, I saw colleague and colleague leave the office past my wedged open office door.

"We're going for Friday night drinks, care to join us?" My colleague asked after coming into my office. 

"Sorry, I can't, Emma, I've got to finish this investigation report and you know what this client is like if we don't keep him up to date." I pretended to look really stressed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh I know, that client is really arrogant on the phone. Good luck, see you on Monday!" She cheerily wished and left the floor to meet with some of our colleagues in the bar across the road.  
That wasn't the real reason I was staying late behind in the office tonight. A gorgeous older man in a suit was. One that I had joined the mile high club over the Atlantic Ocean with and couldn't wait for more. I wandered over to his office, making sure no one was around, not even the cleaners.

Sterling was on the phone when I opened the door so I sat in the chair opposite him, saw him smile when he saw me, and I made mocking nods as he said 'yeah' on the phone and looked all serious like I was part of the phone call, almost making him laugh down the phone at the caller.

When he'd hung up, he took a long look at me in my grey office suit with skirt, high heels and white blouse. My hair was up at the back. "Aren't you going for drinks with the rest of them? I can't go tonight, I'm busy,"

"Better clear that diary of yours then, because you'll be busy tonight but it won't be with work," I flirted and winked, I imagined reaching over the desk and pulling him over to kiss me by his tie. 

"What are you smiling at?" He enquired, amused, as he checked his phone.

"I'm just thinking of what we could get up to while there's no one around," I purred.

"I'm single and so are you. We could go to either of our apartments, why take the risk here?" Sterling asked.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy taking a risk in that airplane bathroom on the conference trip," I smiled at him.

"Yes, that was, oh my, that was great," Sterling grinned almost too much and looked at the floor. "I thought you weren't interested anymore,"

"Same here, I thought because you hadn't said anything, that was it," I replied.

"No, far from it. Come here, love," I just loved Sterling's sexy British accent. I walked over to him and he stood up and kissed me passionately, ruffling my blonde hair and taking it out of the clasp, leaving it hanging down. His emerald eyes looked me up and down as he smiled widely afterwards. "Not in here, the cleaners will soon be about,"

"I've got a better idea," I took him by the hand and led him to the room next door, locking it from the inside and shutting the blinds on the glass long windows as we went in.

We wouldn't be disturbed in here, I thought, the cleaners usually didn't touch it if it was locked, knowing a meeting was going on. Whoever left the building last was meant to lock up so no one would check the rooms.  
"I like your thinking, darling," He pushed me against the boardroom wall. I put my arms around his shoulders as he began kissing my neck, his erection rubbing against my thighs, turning me on even more.

"Wow, you're strong, I'm impressed," I uttered in a content voice as his kisses made my skin warm up even more and made me lightheaded.

I moved my hands from his shoulders down to his ass and rubbed his butt cheeks through his suit trousers, which made him jump a little as he wasn't expecting it. I licked my lips at him and this sent him into a wild frenzy, he pulled my suit jacket off, practically almost ripped my blouse off as he fumbled with the buttons and kissed the space between my breasts just above my bra. "Look what you're doing to me! You wore this just for me didn't you? I wonder if the panties match?" He was fuelled by testosterone as he unhooked my lacy red bra and pulled it off from me.

"Well, Sterling, honey, you're just going to have to find out aren't you?" I bit my lip seductively as I spoke to him. He seemed lost in the moment as he stared into my eyes with his jade eyes, so I caught him by surprise and pulled his black suit jacket offand acted upon my fantasy from earlier, pulling him by the tie over to me to snog his brains out as I fiddled with his tie, taking it off him. When our lips parted, he sighed out loud, happily and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest hair and stunning tattoos of chinese dragons. He told me he'd got them when he was younger and now regretted it, that's why he always covered them up. I didn't see why, they were breathtaking. Licking his lips, Sterling grabbed me by the hips and swung me around, pausing just before the boardroom table. I could tell what he was thinking, and I liked it, I liked it a lot.

He said nothing as he reached behind my backside and unzipped my skirt, pulling it down. He took both of my shoes off and my ankle length tights. "I was right, the panties do match," He winked, "Red lace looks great on you, but it looks even greater on the floor," 

"Even the odds, Mr Sterling," I grinned.

"Oh it's back to Mr Sterling rather than Jim or James is it now? I see where this is going, you've got an authority kink haven't you, darling?" He asked me, knowingly, and I nodded. He winked and slid his shoes and socks off, then his work trousers. His boner was straining against his black boxers and a little pre-cum was leaking into his boxers. He took me by surprise as he grabbed my waist and sat on one of the leather chairs seated next to the boardroom table. So he wasn't planning on taking this to the table after all. It looked uncomfortable so I was glad. He guided me to his knee and I, facing him, leaned above him and placed my hands on his shoulders, I kissed his forehead and then kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Oh, you've got to do better than that, lovely," He smiled and I got down on my knees in front of him. I parted his legs and he helped me pull his underpants down to the ground. I looked him in the eye as I took his length into my mouth, lubing it with my saliva and cupping his balls a little in my hand, he moaned out loud and just watched me, sighing contently out loud, he loved it. It was then he noticed something on the ceiling, "Oops I forgot we have CCTV in here. I hope to Hell those bastards haven't tapped into the CCTV and watching this," 

I paused and laughed too, "Well, if Nate and co are watching, they're going to get the show of their lives tonight!"

"Mmmm....is that so? We'd better get on with it then hadn't we, as you were, love," He purred.

I continued to blow him, wanting to please him, impress him more. Usually when dating I wouldn't do anything like this for a while but this man was truly irresistible, every time I saw him it was like he had me in a trance under his spell with one look. He oozed masculinity and I breathed in the smell of his expensive aftershave as I licked the tip of his cock, his moans making me even more wet down below.

"Come here, darling," He asked me before he was even properly orgasming and I stood up. He pulled me towards him with his arms so that I was looking down at him. He rubbed his fingers around my entrance and gently pushed a couple of them inside me, he had manicured nails - I loved a well groomed man - and he rubbed inside of me, hitting my g-spot. He licked some fingers of the other hand and rubbed my other pleasure zone. I moaned, has he rubbed and fingered me at the same time for a minute or two, the pleasure being enhanced by me being in the presence of this extremely handsome older man, and I was soon begging for more, "Oh god, Sterling, I need to ride you, now!" 

"Better hurry up then," I spread my legs and positioned myself on him as he supported me by holding on to my waist. Words cannot describe the wave of pleasure I felt as the tip of his dick hit my opening, I pushed myself roughly onto him which caused a moan to involuntary leave both of our lips and I began rocking onto him, he moved his hands from my hips to my breasts and played with my erect nipples, as my breasts bounced in time with me bouncing on him. He enjoyed the view as I completely lost control of myself, riding him harder and faster, him relaxing in the leather chair. I felt him flex inside me as my walls accommodated him, my own muscles flexing as the orgasm took hold. 

"Mmm, ride me faster, girl!" He called out as he screwed his eyes up and gritted his teeth a little. His crying out sent me over the edge and I could feel more warmth rushing to my crotch, enhancing the feeling, it was also a turn on that we were being recorded by CCTV and not knowing if anyone was watching.

"You're so fucking handsome and sexy, Sterling!" I cried out myself and I felt myself climaxing explosively and he came inside me soon after, both of us covered in sweat. I looked down at his chest, "Oops, I'm so sorry, Jim!" I had scratched his chest with my fingernails and left red marks. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, still connected to him. "It's fine, let's call them my war wounds. How did I end up with such a gorgeous woman?" He pulled out of me and, unable to compose ourselves for a moment, we just hugged each other naked. As the warm glow subsided a little, we gathered our clothes and got dressed.

I laughed as Sterling walked over to the CCTV camera, traced the wire with his eyes on the wall and opened up what looked like an old VHS recorder. "Ah, the tape's here, it's fine, it's just to record business meetings. Someone must have left it on by mistake, the red light was on," He pondered. He put the tape in his pocket. "This is for my own private collection. I might let you watch it with me at my apartment one night this week," He winked.

"Oh, I can't wait for that," I grinned.

"Well, we'd better go now then, hadn't we? I'll call us a cab," He took my hand and led me downstairs. He called a cab on his cellphone and as we waited for it at the front doors, he locked the building up and set the alarm. "I have a hot tub, darling," He grinned.

 

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have taken some wording from post/85853818913/crowleys-the-name-of-the-game

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Was all I heard Sterling shout when he unlocked his apartment door. I didn't know who he was talking to. "I hope you don't want to join in, I'm flattered, but you're not my type!"

"We need to talk, Sterling," The other male voice answered.

"Can't you see I'm BLOODY busy," He took my hand and pulled me through the door, I laughed nervously at the dark haired stranger, I didn't know what he was doing at Sterling's place.

"Nate, if you don't walk out that door, right now, I'll push you out of the window!" Sterling growled at him. "Go and play your burglary games somewhere else."

"Well, I'll contact you tomorrow then." Nate chuckled silently to himself and walked out.

"Fucking get

"Who was that?" I enquired.

"A nosey bastard, that's who. He likes to wind me up and break into people's houses to 'talk' to them." Sterling answered, and shut and locked the door again. "Now, where was I?" He winked and eyed me up. "You'd look much better /out/ of those clothes, darling,"

"You've seen me out of them at least twice now, you can wait. So where's this hot tub you promised me?" I grinned.

"In the kitchen, where do you think it is?" He sarcastically replied but smiled and pulled me closer to him in an embrace. "Let's not rush things though, let's take this to the sofa."

"I like your thinking," I smiled and sat down.

"Come on then," I could almost hear the arousal in his voice, an almost needy aspect. My breaths caught in the back of my throat, as I felt myself getting aroused again just by his words. His voice, he could talk to me all night, saying naughty things to me.

Sterling led me by the hands over to his white leather sofa and guided me to lay down on it. He lay above me supporting his weight with his left arm and unbuttoned my blouse, licking his lips at the sight of my lacy bra. He reached behind me to unhook it and then pulled the straps down my arms, finally discarding it on the floor. My breasts were exposed to the cool air of his apartment which hadn't warmed up yet, I began to get goosebumps and my nipples hardened. My pupils dilated uncontrollably and he laughed, "My, my, we are submissive tonight aren't we? No backchat, no playing hard to get?"

"Just take me now, Jim, I need it," I answered, my words full of lust.

"First, I want you to tell me what I do to you in those lunchtime daydreams of yours," Sterling smirked.

"What? How did you?" I gasped, realising he'd known I was fantasising about him at work.

"You have a tell, darlin'. When you bite your lip and blush in the cafeteria, I just *know*," He licked his lips teasingly at me, still looking down.

"We engage in every act of foreplay possible, then you fuck my brains out, in my fantasies...I can't even remember my name as you screw me for hours, it's as intense and steamy as it gets," I explained to him, my words tainted with desire and passion.

Sterling said nothing as his own pupils dilated and he was lost for words as he took this in, "And when you're alone, in your apartment, do you...touch yourself when you think about us?" He purred as the words rolled off his tongue like elegant poetry.

He kissed my neck and then licked my collarbone, causing me to gasp with anticipation. "I'm waiting." He took on a stern tone. "Tell me."

"Yes, I think about you whilst I touch myself. I imagine it's you playing with my clit, imagine you going down on me, imagine us doing everything, and it makes me even hotter to think about it," I half moaned, half said as he licked his fingers and played with my nipples both at the same time as I explained, licking them in between fondles.

"Interesting. Let's talk about that authority kink of yours," He smirked and continued what he was doing.

"That tie and shirt need to come off," I yearned for him.

"They will come off when I am good and ready." He simply stated. "After you've begged me for it."

I laughed to myself, was he for real? He was really taking this authority kink seriously!

"Beg, oh come on, you know I'm not going to beg..." I started to say.

He took his tie off, and tied it around my head so it covered my eyes. What a kinky son of a bitch!

"Oh, you will beg for it when I'm finished with you." He continued. I rubbed my hands onto his shirt, struggling to find the buttons.

"No, we don't do that to someone in a position of power. Your job is to do as I say!" He growled. "Beg. For. It."

He rubbed his hand along my thigh teasingly and licked and sucked my right nipple. I felt lightning bolts of pleasure shoot up my spine and I gasped uncontrollably, my back arching without me even realising I had no control over myself.

"Well, if you're not going to do as you're told, I'm going to have to make you," I couldn't see Sterling but I just knew he was smirking to himself.

I felt his warm hand on my panties, tracing around them, obviously taking in how wet I was, and being proud that he had caused it. He took my high heels off and pulled my tights off. He then gripped my panties in his teeth and pulled them down, I was aware of this because his chin stubble scratched down my leg as he did so.

He resumed his position leaning over me on the sofa as he reached my bundle of nerves and rubbed circles around it, causing me to whimper, sigh and moan uncontrollably.

"If you want more, you have to beg." He said matter-of-factly. He traced around my entrance with his index finger teasingly. "How much do you want it?"

"A lot...please, just do it." I moaned as he used his thumb of the same hand to pleasure my clit, causing waves of warmth to travel through my entire body.

"No. That's not good enough. I want to hear you say my name. I want to hear you beg for it." His hardened member was straining in his trousers but I couldn't see it, so I traced around his crotch, finally finding his bulge and rubbed it. He let out an audible pleasured sigh as he let me do this.

He got more aggressive with his pawing at me, forming a claw as he pushed two fingers deep inside me, finding my g-spot and roughly pressuring it, as well as rubbing circles around my nerve centre, spelling out his name with his thumb. This was all far too much for me as I cried out, "Oh my god, Sterling!"

"Better, but you still need to beg. Or you get nothing and I leave you here, I'll go pleasure myself in the bedroom." He confidently stated.

I desperately needed more friction as I bucked my hips into his touches, he laughed to himself. I knew I just had to give in. He pulled my skirt off finally, unzipping it and pulling it past my legs. I was breathless as he forcefully glided his tongue past my lips, still fingering me and rubbing me lustfully, it unleashed a deep passion inside me, I could no longer wait, I wanted him inside me again and I needed it now!

"Please give it to me, Mr Sterling, I need you inside me, I need it now," I submitted to him, knowing the boost to his ego would be very welcome.

"First, you'll take care of my needs," He commanded into my ear. I still was blindfolded by his tie as I heard him discard his shirt, trousers, socks and shoes. He slipped his underpants down slowly, as if I could see him doing that.

I couldn't see it, but his cock was hard and he teased my lips with it. I responded by licking it back teasingly.

"There's my good girl," He slowly guided it into my mouth, how I loved the taste of his cock. He was practically sitting on my face leaning his arms against arm of the sofa as he dipped himself into my mouth and I willingly sucked on him, he played with my hair as I did so, and it turned into hair pulling. It was kinky that I couldn't see what I was doing but I could taste and feel it. He placed a bit more of him inside my mouth, until I gagged a little, I retaliated by digging my nails into his butt and scratching, causing him to moan even more. Who knew that Sterling was big into pain? I rolled my tongue along his length inside me as he pumped my mouth and sighed happy sighs of pleasurable approval. He removed himself from my mouth just before he went over the edge.

"That was exquisite." He removed the tie from my eyes so I could finally see his sexy chest hair and belly. His visage was so...arousing to me at that very moment. We were both completely naked.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, the sofa can get cold and uncomfortable," He winked. He took me by the hand and led me towards the bedroom. Before we could even get to the door of his apartment bedroom Sterling flipped me around and pushed me against the cold hard wall. He pulled my head back by my hair and sucked on my neck, I just knew I'd have marks on it, good job it was Friday and they'd have time to settle down a little. He continued sucking my skin down my neck, onto my shoulder, and traced his tongue down my spine, setting my core on fire, I had such desire for him, I needed it now. He placed his head on my shoulder as he maneouvered me against the wall. "Put your hands on the wall, dirty bitch," The swear words just came tumbling out and he didn't care or feel embarrassed by it. I chucked a little, I'd not heard him swear often. "And make sure you spread 'em," His London accent turned me on even more.

I did as I was told, my breasts touching the cold hard white wall. He teased his tip around my entrance. "Beg for it."

I obliged, desperately needing more from him, "James Sterling, fuck me hard against the wall, please, I need you,"

That was all it took for him to lose control again and slam his hard member into me, with me pushing my arms against the wall to hold myself up, the sexy noise of the smacking of skin filling the apartment. I moaned uncontrollably, pleasure swimming through me and when his dick started brushing, rubbing and putting pressure on my G spot I started to cry out his name involuntarily, "Sterling! Sterling, oh God!" He licked the sensitive spot on my neck below my ears and I screamed with pleasure, the sound of his balls smacking against my ass adding to it.

I was becoming dizzy from pleasure, it was almost like being drunk, as he grunted and growled my name. We both moved in time as he continued thrusting need inside me. I felt the familiar coil in my stomach as I realised I was almost over the edge. His cock was twitching inside me as he moaned and I whimped with pleasure. Both of us were sweating and I was burning with desire. His tip hit my g-spot harder than he'd ever pumped me before and he reached round and rubbed my clit. That was enough to make me see stars and forget my name, and where I was, even what day it was. "Arrrgghh, fuck!" I shouted out. "I'm going to cum!"

"You and me...both," Sterling gasped as his thrusts became irregular and he scratched his nails down myback, he was twitching inside of my pussy which pushed me over the edge as the coil in my stomach sprang free and your walls convulsed around him as I screamed out again, losing control completely, in pure ecstacy, my muscles spasming around him in the second explosive orgasm of the night. He had more stamina than me as he gave a few more deep thrusts inside me and spilled his seed, "Oh God!" He growled as he came hard and lost his breath as he did so. For a moment we both were too exhausted to speak or move. He led me by the hand to lay on the sofa, he lay on top of me but there was enough room.

"Love, that was..."

"I know," I laughed.

"But we forgot..." He started to say.

"I know...but I'm happy with that. I'm in love with you, Jim, I want this."

He nodded knowingly. He wiped the sweat from his brow and chuckled to himself, "Well, we'd better start making plans then hadn't we." He winked.

"You know, we never did get to use that hot tub, let's clean ourselves off," He winked and led me to the hot tub. I had no strength but to do anything other than have a quick jacuzzi session and head to bed. Man, that man knew how to take it out of me...I hoped this would be the start of a beautiful relationship and hopefully a family considering what we'd just done.


End file.
